Stained Steel
by ShadowLamb
Summary: "He wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" the sadistic child chimed. The voice rang over, and over in his head. He couldn't remember his name anymore, but he would certainly make them pay. The plan rolled out into his head. "I am the puppet master, and you will dance for me."
1. The Bite - Prologue

_CRUNCH!_

A loud noise echoed through the pizzeria. It was a blood curdling crack, the kind you heard when someone stepped on a snail, or a mouse. Vincent wasn't certain what it could have been, but he assumed it was just the idiotic kids messing with the animatronics. Begrudgingly he walked his way from the break room out into the restaurant. What the noise had came from was not even close to what he expected. It was much worse.

Fredbear the classic bear animatronic crushed the skull of a child in its jaw. The mechanical bears head twisted, and writhed from malfunction as blood spurted from the child. The child inside its mouth made not a peep, and to Vincent's horror he knew the boy was dead. Unable to think of words he sputtered out a collection of random sounds. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't move.

A group of four kids surrounded the scene while wearing party masks of all the mascots. They stood silently in shock of what just happened. In panic Vincent rushed to the limp child dangling from Fredbear's mouth. He pulled at the boy's legs with all of his might to set him free. After three tugs he yanked him out, but Vincent could now see the horror of the mechanical monster's damage.

The child's face was mutilated beyond recognition, and he only bared a few single hairs sprouting from his head. The skull was crushed into powder where the bones should be, and the eyes hung out of the sockets. Vincent gagged as the stench reached his nose. In shock he quickly called the the manager. A panic followed shortly after, and before the simple employee Vincent could grasp the situation there were police everywhere. Time raced past him as the images of the child flashed in his brain.

The police interrogated him for what he knew, and he simply just nodded or shook his head for every question. It wouldn't leave his head. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Vincent could feel himself slipping away, and he would never be the same.

******

"You're broken," A voice echoed in the darkness.

The child sobbed in the shadows. He was confused, and frightened. The boy couldn't remember his name, or even who he was. All he could recall was the vicious betrayal by his peers. Memories flashed through his head as he proceeded to cry. He couldn't look at himself. He didn't want to see the horrifying damage that was caused to him.

The distant voice echoed again, and he could see his plush Fredbear. "We will put you back together."

Unable to understand what the bear meant the boy proceeded to bawl his eyes out. A banging pain pressed against his entire skull, and it felt like he wasn't even alive. How could he ever go home?

"We are still your friends," Fredbear claimed as the other Fazbear characters appeared. "You will get your vengeance."

What did he do to deserve this? The boy was victimized, and tossed aside like a rag doll. No not a rag doll, he was a puppet. A puppet forced to dance for others enjoyment. He would no longer be a puppet to anyone. No, he did not deserve this! The boy plotted in his mind with ill intent, and made his decision.

"I will not longer be a puppet that dances! I did not deserve this pain!" The boy screamed while sniffling away his tears. "I am the marionette, the puppet who broke the strings. I will make them dance for me now."

******  
END PROLOGUE

 **Authors Note: Please be aware everything will not be completely accurate to the real story it is a fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this experiment, and I will write more if the feedback is positive. I chose Vincent for the name of the purple man as you can see because it's his most popular alias. I think it suits the character, although I won't be following his typical design. Thank you!**

 **The story is mainly about what happened after the fourth installment.**


	2. Moving - Chapter 1

Vincent screamed awake from his nightmare. Not again. Ever since that fateful night Fredbear had clamped his jaws down on that poor child he had reoccurring nightmares of the event. What was he to do? He couldn't save him, and every time he re-watched the boys demise he awoke in a flurry of terrified screams. He was drenched in sweat that made his night shirt cling to his aching sides. Regardless of this relentless suffering he continued to work at Fredbear's Family Diner.

Vincent pushed himself of the couch he was sleeping on. It creaked loudly as his bones ached from the lack of sleep. It was almost time for his work shift, but in the back of his mind he dread the day ahead. He never seen the friendly animatronics the same like he used to. Now they were devastating monsters that craved blood. To him it was all too real, and he worked the closest to them out of anyone. Being inside of those suits with their very combination of wires, and metal terrified him. Dressing up in their suits never used to scare him before, but now every day he feared it would spring through his body, and kill him.

Taking heavy step towards the bathroom of the tiny apartment building Vincent glanced back, and forth to make sure he wasn't being watched. It was a mess in this small room. Empty pizza boxes were tossed around all over the floor, and the counters were covered in a layer of dust. Crashing into the bathroom he let go a deep sigh of relief. Every moment of his life felt like torture. Without gazing into his reflection in the mirror he hopped into his partially broken shower to get himself clean. It was a bit of a struggle to get the water to come rushing down, and when it did it was freezing cold. With a jolt of shock he let out a small scream, but dealt with the cold water so he could actually have a shower.

Finishing his agonizingly freezing shower Vincent shook himself free of water while drying himself with the towel he left on a hook nearby. This time he took a glance at himself in the mirror. He couldn't bare to stare for very long as his eyes were loaded with large black bags underneath, and his skin looked pale like a ghost. When did he get so sickly? Vincent knew that the lack of sleep was probably taking a huge toll on his body, and he was going insane from his nightmares.

Ruffling his shoulder length black hair Vincent tied it back into a pony tail for good measure. It bothered him, but he was just too lazy to cut it off. Realizing the time he leaped towards the doorway almost forgetting to get dressed. He ran back and forth repeatedly going back for each tiny thing he forgot. On his last trip back to the front door he was finally dressed in his purple uniform, and black tie. Hoping to look at least good enough he charged out the door, and towards his job at the pizzeria.

******

"I can't believe he's gone." A younger girl with blonde pigtails spoke wistfully.

Next to her three other boys sat on the sidewalk near the silent park. It was only a little bit away from where the boy got killed, and it was their fault. The oldest kid grumbled at her words. He didn't want to talk about how they were the reason the youngest kid in the group was gone. The thought of the blood splattering across the room lingered in their heads. The crunching of the boy's skull echoed as a toxic memory.

"It wasn't our fault Evelyn! We didn't know that would happen!" A shorter male with buck teeth screamed in defense.

The oldest yelled back at him, "You're not helping Leveret! Just calm down!"

The quietest, and tallest boy piped up. "Bernard is right. There's no point in freaking out about it. Everyone knows it was just a mistake, or would you rather be in juvie?"

"No I wouldn't. I'm sorry I just feel so bad about it." Leveret whined quietly.

The only girl named Evelyn mumbled, "Todd don't scare Leveret!"

The eldest boy Bernard shifted uncomfortably against the curb of the street. It was his idea to pick up the poor kid, and he died on his own birthday. He felt an increasing guilt build up in his chest as he glared pathetically at the road. Rubbing his eyes he let the silence lurk in over the group, but it made things even more uncomfortable.

"I don't ever want to go back to that place." Bernard claimed with a sorrowful voice.

Todd stirred awkwardly, "Don't be so hasty. We love that place!"

"The answer is no! I'm not going back after what happened." Bernard snapped at him.

Evelyn spoke out an idea, "There's a new pizzeria opening up. It was made from Fredbear's but it's different with new characters!"

Leveret was the first to jump in, "That sounds like a cool place!"

"My mom said she would take me this Sunday!" Evelyn bragged with a bright smile.

Bernard hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I guess it wouldn't be bad. It's an entirely new place after all."

Suddenly a honk in the distance made them raise all of their heads at once. It was Evelyn's mother driving by to pick her up from the park. She was a cheery woman that always wore a smile, and of course all of her friends were jealous. Todd especially would be the most annoyed by her bragging of her nice family, because he didn't even know his own father. His family was broken with no one to talk to, and instead of besting himself for it he was what some would call a creepy goth. Todd's rust colored hair always fell in front of his eyes, and he constantly talked about how he wanted to dye it black because it would be cool. None of his friends understood his weird behavior though, and Leveret, and Bernard led the most normal of lives.

Before they knew it Evelyn left with her mother, and now there were only three. It was increasingly awkward, and Leveret had to get home before dark. Bernard himself didn't have as much as a curfew as the others did, but he liked to get home for dinner anyway. As for Todd he was almost never home. Shortly after the car drove off with Evelyn the rest of the group dispersed to get to their own homes. It was late enough as it was, and they would continue living regardless of their mistakes.

******

Vincent heard his name echo on the poorly managed PA system. The voice obviously came from his manager, and he knew that he had to book it. He quickly raced off into the staff room where he was called to. In the chair of the room sat his manager all dressed up with a bright dorky smile on his face. The manager sat closely to a classic phone where he would call or page employees. Vincent believed fully that this man was way too attached to that phone, and it made him want to puke. The amount of cheer, and peppiness that his manager put into his work was sickening to the point where Vince thought he might kill himself.

Trying to sound enthusiastic Vincent greet him, "So what'd you call me down for?"

"Well it just turns out that you get a promotion!" The man grinned happily as he spoke. "Although only if you agree to the terms of course!"

Vincent was curious now so he questioned him. "What terms?"

The managers smile faded as he answered, "The new store opening up needs new employees for working with the animatronics. You know keeping them clean, fixing them up, and overall peppiness to all the store members!"

"Listen sir-" Vincent tried to explain before being interrupted.

"Please call me Greg!" He interrupted with an awkward laugh.

Vincent sighed, "Greg I don't need a move in locations. I don't think I can afford the transportation, and I certainly don't want to randomly be moved."

Greg shifted awkward pulling at his tie as if he was nervous. "Well you see Vince we don't exactly have many people agreeing to this. We will pay you a lot more! I even have to go, and I have to manage the _spooky_ jobs for new night guard!" He chuckled, and quickly mumbled under his breath. "I hope to god we find someone for night shift."

Vincent paused for a few moments to give this job some thought. It was obvious that they were desperate for employees, and he really needed the extra money. However something about the way Greg was acting frightened him. It was as if there was something that he wasn't telling him. Although Vincent really wanted out of this Hell hole ever since that child who got murdered. Perhaps leaving this store would put him at ease.

"Alright I accept working at the new location." Vincent agreed with a nervous stare.

His manger smiled widely before thanking him. "Thank you! You'll start next week, and I'll meet you there when we first get started. I promise you won't regret this!"

Greg placed his hand out firmly in a very clumsy way, and Vincent shook it after a long pause of hesitation. To Vince he always found him overly awkward, and it always made him uncomfortable the way he always did things in an odd fashion. He also found that Greg was way too peppy. The fact that his manager always smiled in that weird way like he was putting on a show of self confidence he didn't have made Vince even more frightened of him. Never would he let himself be friends with such a creepy person.

Turning towards the door Vincent was stopped by Greg. The manager grabbed lightly onto his shoulder with his icy cold hands. Vincent shivered, and turned to face him once more.

"Thank you for doing this it really helps us out." Greg thanked him with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

Vincent shrugged at him, and then promptly left the staff room. Something about Greg's begging demeanor made him uneasy. Why was he so insistent on thanking him for a raise, and a promotion that he gave to Vince?

******  
END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: I like the name Greg, and I hope you catch onto who he is. This chapter is fairly short because I want to ease everyone into the story. I hope you enjoy it! I have so many ideas floating around in my head it''s crazy! Okay thanks for reading!**


	3. Nightmares - Chapter 2

I'm still here.

Why are you ignoring me?

The voices raced through Evelyn's head as she ran about trapped in Fredbear's Family Diner. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest as the voices got closer. She previously believed that they were just in her head, but they were all around her. A loud mechanical screaming scraped against her ears, and she fell to her knees from the painful noise. Tears soaked into her skin as she wrapped her arms around her head. All she could wonder was why?

"Why are you doing this?" Evelyn screeched at the top of her lungs.

The darkness swallowed up all the light around Evelyn. In a panicked flurry she squealed at the top of her lungs as she could hear steps getting closer. A low toned groaning broke through the silence, and Evelyn attempted to flee in the opposite direction. However it was no use she was already in its path. A tall dark figure gripped he from behind as she yelled for help. Twisting her arms as she flailed she saw what the monster was. It was Fredbear, but his entire body was pitch black with terrifying red eyes.

The sharp teeth attached to the beast mumbled something Evelyn couldn't understand. It proceeded to mumble sounds of fuzz, and confusion. Trembling from the collar of her shirt it began to malfunction making loud cracks, and white noise. Before she even had any time to scream the beast bit down violently onto her head, and cracked her skull wide open. She could feel every tooth pierce through her skull as the pressure boomed against her head like a bomb. The pain was too agonizing, and in a few moments she was crushed in its mouth.

******

Evelyn awoke to a loud scream followed by tears rushing down her cheeks. Was the monster still in the room with her? Frightened from her night terror she snapped her head to the side to view the time on her clock. It was only four in the morning, and she was too scared to move a muscle. She stared off into the darkness clenching her sheets with her tiny hands. Her bedroom just seemed too quiet.

Suddenly Evelyn saw something move within the closet. In complete terror she let out a tiny squeak as she froze. Panicking from the rustling sounds in her closet she hid underneath the flowery covers in hopes it wouldn't see her. The heat from underneath the blankets made things even worse to bare. She desperately wanted to breath the fresh cool air, but was too frightened to leave out even just one of her limbs.

Across the room Evelyn could hear eerie footsteps plod across the carpet floor. Each step that got closer seemed to echo through the entire house in her mind. The noise stopped, and she wondered if it was still there. In her mind she remembered to just play dead. If it thought she was dead then it wouldn't bother her. She told herself over, and over in her head to just stay still, to just play dead.

Holding her breath Evelyn felt something snake up the side of the bed, and onto her legs. She was certain that it was a hand. The pressure of the fingers, and the alignment were completely accurate. A cold shiver crept up her spine as Evelyn felt it move closer, and closer to the head of the blankets.

Unable to take it anymore she closed her eyes, and cried. "MOMMY!"

In seconds the door slammed open, and the light turned on as her mother heaved. "Honey is everything alright?"

"There's a monster in my room!" Evelyn shouted hysterically as she came up from the covers. "Mommy I heard it from the closet!"

Her mother sat down next to Evelyn as she began to console her. "There's no monsters honey. Everything is alright."

"It's in the closet mom, it's in the closet!" Evelyn proceed to scream.

Evelyn's mother not wanting to upset her child walked over to the closet to check it. Evelyn hid her eyes as her mother peeled the door open slowly. Opening her eyes again her mom revealed that the closet was in fact empty with nothing inside. Evelyn was so sure that something was there that she was distressed by its disappearance.

"See my little chickadee? There's nothing here, it's safe." The mom confirmed as she slowly closed the door again.

Evelyn protested, "I know there was something there mommy! I heard it walk, and I felt it on my bed!"

Her mother frowned with a sigh, "Oh my little girl. Would you feel better if mommy stayed with you tonight?"

Evelyn nodded at her mothers request because she didn't want to be left alone. With a swift turn her mom turned off the light, and laid in bed with her daughter. Her mom however fell back asleep rather quick while Evelyn was left wide awake. She could hear the soft snores of her mother beside her, and something else moving in the room again. This time it was lightening quick, and breathed into her ear.

"I'm going to get you." The beast whispered before disappearing into the night.

******

"You're late Vincent!" Greg hissed as he just entered to the new store.

Vince defended himself, "I-I just had a difficult finding my way!"

The manager softened up a little upon explanation. "It's alright, but you have a lot of work ahead of you. You look like you didn't get a drop of sleep last night."

"Uh- It's my couch it's very lumpy." Vincent lied not wanting to admit his real problems.

Already though Greg caught onto his lie as he lifted a brow of suspicion. However Greg simply dismissed the notion as he turned to show Vince the new store. Vincent observed Greg as he walked with a sway of pride. It was obvious that his manager took pride in himself despite the fact that he was thin, dorky, and had the body of a noodle. Greg's hair was probably the most hilarious however, it was slicked to perfection just like any nerd would have it done. Meanwhile Vince always had ruffled long hair, and he liked it that way.

Leading Vince through the entrance Greg bragged about the clean new facility. "Here's the entrance isn't it awesome? I love how clean it is, and it'll be great to finally have some room to stretch our legs huh?"

"Sure," Vincent agreed not all that interested in what he had to say.

Passing through the main diner area Vincent got a glimpse of the stage that held the newest animatronics. They looked like toys with a shiny exterior that looked very different to him. A blue version of Bonnie, Chica, and what appeared to be Fredbear only new. Something about the new animatronics gave him the creeps. He swore the rabbit was watching him as its green eyes stared off into the distance. Greg proceeded to walk calmly past them with a weak grin on his face.

Pointing to a counter full of toys he gabbed. "Oh over there is the toy counter! That'll keep the kids busy. They even put a new animatronic in that box. Apparently it was a surprise for our store in particular. Nobody even knew about! It won't stay together though. Oh yeah that's one thing we need you to fix!"

"Wait excuse me?" Vincent questioned as he clued in.

Greg shrugged with a laugh, "Don't worry it'll be easy! We just keep finding it separated from its endoskeleton it's no big deal! Someone in the company is probably just playing a prank on us."

"I thought we were the first two in here?" Vincent interrogated him.

The manager chuckled nervously, "Oh no, no, no! We're not the first. You know there's the moving vans, and the higher managers, and you know that's just how it is!"

Vince asked him more questions, "That doesn't make any sense why would they even do that? The movers wouldn't have time to do all that, and the higher managers would get in a lot of trouble for doing something like that."

"You know what let's just keep moving!" Greg dismissed his question and continued. "Over here is the new 'pirate cove' where the new Foxy will be put in. It's a girl now kind of? It's called the kids cove now so be sure to remember that. Apparently old Foxy was too scary for kids."

Vincent proceeded to follow his chatty manager while skillfully ignoring him. The entire building was eerily silent other than the echoing words of Greg next to him. Each step the took made a loud clicking sound that bounced off of the walls. A static from behind him broke through his ears, and he flinched with fear looking briefly behind him to see nothing there. As soon as he stopped looking behind him the noise disappeared.

"So yeah that's why Foxy is my favorite animatronic!" Greg babbled on, "So who's your favorite animatronic?"

Vincent darted his gaze around in paranoia. Where did that sound come from? His head throbbed with pain, and exhaustion as he continued to search. Nothing was there. Giving up on the strange sound he let out a sigh assuming that perhaps his lack of sleep was getting to him. Every night since that child got crushed by Fredbear he couldn't shake off the creeps. He even only slept when his body was far past its limit because of the horrifying night terrors he got every time he tried to sleep.

"Are you listening?" Greg snapped in annoyance.

Vincent set his gaze on his manager as he stuttered. "I was, I just thought I heard something. Repeat that last part?"

"I asked what your favorite animatronic was." Greg repeated with little patience.

Vince thought hard for a moment, but couldn't think of anything. If anything he hated all the animatronics. They were creepy, and terrifying. Wearing the suit at work was enough of a nightmare, and only now did he have to stop wearing them. He didn't mind entertaining children when they weren't filthy brats, but overall this job of his sucked.

Not able to find a good answer Vincent shrugged. "I don't know. Them all I guess?"

Greg shook his head while letting out a chuckle. "Oh come on there has to be one you like more than the rest?"

"I guess I kind of like Bonnie." Vincent answered in a nonchalant tone.

Greg nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's a good choice I guess."

"Sure," Vince said plainly.

"I almost forgot!" Greg shouted while peddling backwards towards a door that read 'parts'.

Vincent examined the label with an unsettled stomach. Something about the room made him want to smash all the animatronics then, and there then run away. He knew that's exactly what he would do if he didn't have bills to pay, but sadly life has its price.

The manager pushed the door open, and began to explain its purpose. "This is the parts room where you'll be getting a lot of the stuff you need for the new animatronics if they malfunction. They just want us to take them off of these guys, but don't overdo it. Don't worry they shouldn't be active or anything they're older models."

Vince peeked into the room as Greg held the door open for him. It was a dark, and vast room that sent shivers down his spine. Why in the world would the company want them to take parts from the older animatronics? Their bodies laid limp still intact with all of their limbs, and their eyes were like glass as they stared dead off into the distance. Vince twitched from the creepiness, and backed out of the gloomy room.

Glancing at Greg, Vince sighed. "You don't find that even a little bit creepy?"

"No not really I've been with the company for a really long time." Greg chuckled anxiously at his accusation. "You uh- get used to that sort of thing."

Greg awkwardly shifted away from the door, and led Vincent to the staff room. It was a wide open space that shined from the new interior. Assuming that if this would be his main place of work Vince realized it might not be that bad after all. However he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him, and it only got worse the longer he stayed in the pizzeria. Letting out an exhausted yawn he sat in a chair that leaned near one of the vents. Greg smiled at him in that weird, and dorky way.

"See already getting used to it! I'm just going to go get the reports for you, and then we can wait for today's shift to start!" The manager explained while stumbling out of the staff room.

******  
END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: Whheeeww! The reason why I am very descriptive with the way the night terrors pan out is because I suffer from them myself. It's nice to actually know from experience to know how to write their experiences. So I hope you really appreciate what I'm doing here! Thank you lots for ready, all criticism is accepted so please do let me know what you thought!**


	4. Vincent's Secret - Chapter 3

"What a day," Vincent said to himself as he flopped onto the couch.

Opening day was so busy that Vince couldn't get a second away from children. At least the next day wouldn't be so viciously busy. The thought of it calming down was the only thing that kept him going. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take of the little gremlins. Especially their irresponsible parents that let them run around wherever they wanted. The children broke down the new Foxy so many times in one day that he couldn't keep up with putting her back together. It made him furious because he hated being around the animatronics.

Taking a deep sigh Vincent rested his head on the shabby pillow of his couch. When did he lose sight of everything he ever hoped for? His head pounded violently as he stared up at the murky ceiling. He could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep, but he didn't want to. Each time his heavy eyelids dropped down to a close he forced them back open again. Vincent knew that if he fell asleep tonight that his nightmares would plague him the entire time he attempted to rest.

Unfortunately for him however he couldn't fight off the exhaustion for very long. Slowly but surely his vision began to grow hazy, and his train of thought was lost. Unable to stop the forces of his body he dropped into a deep slumber.

******

Fredbear stood straight onto the stage singing his song like usual. Vincent thought nothing of it as he cleaned the sticky flooring beneath him. Loud chattering of children bounced off the walls, and shot into his ears as he tried to focus on his work. After he solid floor was mopped to perfection he lifted his head to focus on his surroundings, but nothing was like the way it was before.

All around Vince the lights began to shut off one, by one. Frebear began to twist awkwardly, and malfunction as blood ran down from its mouth. He stepped backwards away from the stage as it continued to go into a fit. The blood began to pour like a hose, and Vincent could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest. He wanted to run away from the towering mechanical beast, but he found himself mesmerized by the pools flooding around him.

Suddenly Frebear split open in two revealing an elongated black, and white striped doll. It looked like a human sized puppet of sorts, and it hung like a marionette attached to strings even though there were none there. The marionette like creature snapped its head forward revealing a terrifying white mask. It bared markings of tears on its eyes along with a wide smile.

The puppet creaked as it dragged itself close to Vincent, and he screamed trying to get away from it. It crept closer to him as if it were floating by imaginary strings. He tried to run anywhere, but there was nowhere to go. Only inches away from his face it quickly grasped his shoulders tightly with a frightening stare.

Unable to think of better words Vince screamed. "What do you want with me?"

The monster tilted its head, and replied. "I am broken, and I need you to fix me."

"Fix you! How am I supposed to fix you?" Vincent screeched in fear.

It began to chuckle, "Don't you remember me?"

"No! Who are you?" He asked with his voice shivering.

The puppet let go of Vincent and began to speak softly. "Follow me."

Unable to do anything else Vince complied with the puppet like creature's wishes. It hovered like a ghost, and pulled away the curtains that were on the stage. It revealed a child crying in a stripped shirt, and he finally knew who the puppet was. It was none other than the boy that was crushed by Fredbear in the diner. Vincent cringed at the memory that tackled his conscious.

Vincent swallowed before stuttering, "You're the child that died in the diner."

The puppet nodded, "I am the one that the four children wearing masks tortured, and stuffed into the mouth of Fredbear."

"I never did anything to you. So why are you here?" Vincent mumbled.

The former child spoke louder, "You seen everything that happened. You were there."

"I don't know what you want me to do! I can't get back your life!" He shouted back at the creature.

"But you can take theirs," The puppet hissed. "I want you to help me release from my torture chamber, and set things right so they will suffer with me. I felt your dismay the day you saw what they did. Ever since you've been terrified of those monstrous machines just as I was."

Vincent shivered from the child's use of words. This wasn't something an innocent child would say. Something at foul play, and Vince didn't like it. However a darkness filled up inside of him, and he could feel the suffering the boy felt in his soul. He never liked children, and something made him yearn to see them get what they deserved. However something still didn't feel right.

"I feel your lust for blood Vincent. I know exactly who you are, and you pretend to be normal like everyone else." The puppet hissed in a demonic voice. "We both know what you are Vincent. You're a killer."

Vincent shouted, "You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh please Vincent we both know you're already damned anyway. This could be a chance to redeem yourself." The ghostly marionette continued. "Save a child who's suffering."

Vincent began to cry, "How do you know so much about me if you claim to be a child? You're not a child you're a demon!"

It swayed away from him, and chuckled. "I'll remind you who the monster is!"

In a snap of the marionette's fingers Vincent fell through the floor. The plummet left him in a terrified screech as he fell deep into a dark abyss. He landed hard on his back into a room that seemed fairly familiar. It didn't take long for him to realize where he was, and he suddenly felt ill. He was in the room he grew up in as a teenager. He recognized the purple, and black walls which were his two favorite colors.

Vincent could feel a sickness move through his stomach, and he began to panic. Slamming himself against the rooms door he screamed to the top of his lungs to be let free. However nothing answered except for the echoing of his own voice, and behind him he could see the event go down. The love of his life, and him on the bed together having a deep conversation. He slammed harder against the door begging to be let go. He didn't want to remember this.

Collapsing to the floor Vince cried holding his head in his arms. There was nothing he could do, but watch. The girl he met in High School that he loved more than anything in the whole world. He was obsessed with her. The smell of her soft brown hair, and the sight of her just in a memory caused him to swoon. She had the most beautiful green eyes. He knew everything about her.

Vincent watched a memory version of himself confessing his love to her, or more of what he would call his obsession. This was the part where she denied him, because she only liked him as a friend. However he didn't see it this way. In his disappointment he became angry, and he could hear how terrifying he sounded.

"Why don't you love me?" Memory Vincent screamed as he clenched his fists.

Her eyes held long with fear as she replied. "I just don't like you in that way Vincent. We can still be friends."

This made him snap. "Friends? You don't understand how long I've been in love with you please. I don't want anyone else!"

The arguing went on, and Vincent wanted to close his eyes. However something inside him forced him to watch the horrific scene go down. Heartbroken he could see himself throwing her against the wall. In his mind if he couldn't have her nobody could. The pain of seeing her with someone else was too much for him to bare.

Memory version of Vincent was biting her on the neck now. It was a symbol of how much he was infatuated with her, but it was sickening to watch himself hurt her. He proceeded to be violent with her until she bled out, and no longer moved. The blood stained his clothes, and drenched the walls. As he hovered over her he licked his lips clean of the red liquid, and he could remember exactly how it tasted. So long from that day he tried to resist the urges for that taste. It was an addiction to him, and sometimes he would cut open his own skin to get the taste of it.

"I've had enough!" Vincent pleaded. "Please just make it stop. I don't want to be a monster!"

The voice of the puppet bounced off the walls. "Oh but Vincent you already are the monster."

******

Vincent screamed awake drenched in a cold sweat. He felt like he didn't sleep at all, and everything was much worse than it originally was. The malicious thoughts were coming back to him. All the therapy, and time spent in juvenile hall made him a different person. It took him so long to snap out of this psychopathic behavior, but now he could feel it all rushing back to him. He made himself forget about what he did, and now he could remember it as crisp as day.

However Vincent knew deep inside himself that he wasn't the monster. He knew he was better than that, and he isn't the same person he was years ago. Biting down on his tongue he attempted to resist the strange urges he felt. It crawled in his skin, and lurked in his mind even with his best attempts to avoid it. Perhaps he should take a visit to the therapist, but he couldn't afford it. Just one taste wouldn't hurt right?

Grabbing a knife he slit his arm open, and sipped at the blood that poured from the wound. In the back of his mind though he wondered why he was doing this. If he slept one more night he didn't know if he could keep down all the things he repented for. The wound continued to trickle a little bit by bit as he got ready for work. He was lucky enough that he wore a long sleeve shirt to hide it. Otherwise his wound would obviously raise suspicions.

******

The four kids sat by the bus stop in complete silence on a beautiful Friday morning. All of them too afraid to say a word to the other about the night terrors they were all sharing. They were too frightened of appearing to be insane, or a baby. Evelyn by far was in the worst shape of all as she was the most sheltered. Ironically though the oldest Bernard pretended he was just fine when he was almost just as frightened as Evelyn.

Not being able to hold it in anymore Evelyn confessed. "Guys I have something I need to say, but please don't laugh."

"We won't laugh at you," Leveret confirmed.

"I've been having really bad nightmares. I have to keep the light on at night." Evelyn told as she peered at the ground.

Leveret's eyes were wide as he spoke. "I've been having nightmares too!"

Todd reluctantly raised his voice. "Me too."

The rest of them stared at Bernard who simply shrugged. He would not admit to being frightened by something like a few scary nightmares. To him he was the biggest, and the oldest so he had to be the brave one. The others simply looked back to each other with fear in their eyes. It was obvious to them now that something weird was going on, and as children do they let their imaginations run wild.

"Do you think that maybe we're connected or something?" Evelyn asked her friends curiously.

Todd sneered, "No that's stupid. I think maybe there's aliens invading our dreams!"

Evelyn hit him playfully, "I'm dumb? That suggestion was completely stupid!"

"Do you think that maybe it has something to do with- the incident." Leveret claimed in a stutter.

The rest of them went completely silent from both guilt, and fear. They didn't want to confront that kind of entity. They much rather it be something ridiculous from their wild imaginations. However they all knew that it wasn't, and Leveret's hypothesis was the only plausible one. An eerie silence stayed upon them as the wind blew against the rustling trees. The bus was arriving now, but not one of them would dare talk about what happened in their nightmares.

******  
END CHAPTER 

**Authors Note: I did some creative backstory for Vincent so I hope you're not mad about that. This is going to be very disturbing from now onward which is the reason why I rated this M. I hope you don't mind what I did with this, and let me know what you think.**


	5. The Puppet - Chapter 4

Saturday came faster than any other day, and tomorrow all the children were going to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Instead of talking about it though they all played together out in the field at high noon. It was a wonderful weekday, and as any kid would they were just excited to be off school. At the moment they played tag, the game that only Todd was good at. He always managed to be faster than everyone else, and to their dismay they could never catch him either.

Evelyn huffed in anger, "I hate playing tag! It's not fair!"

"You're just sore because you can't catch me!" Todd teased as he pushed Evelyn roughly.

Falling to the ground, Evelyn squealed out in fear. A good majority of the time Todd was too rough with his friends, and he didn't even know his own strength. He awkwardly stepped to the side as Leveret raced to Evelyn's rescue. Bernard shook his head at Todd, which made him feel quite embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Todd mumbled to Evelyn.

Evelyn snorted back at him, "I'm fine!"

Todd rolled his eyes at her childish nature, even though he was acting childish himself. In the moment they all sat on the soft grass while gazing at the fluffy clouds in the sky. The world was at peace for them. It wasn't long after though Leveret started to get restless. He hated being still, and often had more curiousity than brains.

"I'm bored!" Leveret yelled while he rolled onto his side.

"Is it too much to ask to enjoy some peace and quiet for once?" Benard sighed sarcastically at the restless boy.

Leveret scrunched his nose, and replied. "Well at least I'm not boring!"

Todd snickered, "He's right you know!"

"You're all a bunch of immature morons." Bernard scoffed at them while getting to his feet.

Evelyn rose with him, and asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home for some lunch." Bernard confirmed with her.

Before he could leave Evelyn halted him with a grasp of his arm.  
"Wait! Are you still coming with us to Freddy Fasbear's Pizza tomorrow?" She asked.

He smiled at her sweetly as he answered, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

******

The time passed slowly as Vincent tinkered with the newest Foxy model in the parts room. It was horribly dark inside, and he hated how he always felt like he was being watched. The older animatronics weren't active, but seeing their broken faces was terrifying. Attempting to ignore the other animatronics, Vincent focused his eyes on the broken parts of the mangled creature. He felt a little sympathetic towards the animatronic, the children tore it up every day because they just couldn't keep their sticky hands off of her.

Vincent finished putting new Foxy back together, and then examined her from a better angle. She was just like new. Feeling accomplished with himself, he readied the fox towards the Children's Cove. The door swayed as he pushed through, but something in the reflection caught his eye. He could have swore he saw something standing behind him. Quickly he whipped his head back to adress the situation, but nothing was there.

It must have just been his imagination, Vincent couldn't think of any other answer. However the lurkng nightmares consumed his already fragile mind, and he expected the worst around every corner. Quielty and delicately he put back Foxy to where she belonged, and then continued to the back office. It was almost closing time, and finally the noise from families was calming down. In the last few minutes of work he slacked off with his feet on the desk. It wasn't all that bad being in the new store, and without his manager on his case things were nice and calm.

The last minute arrived, and all the employees began to pack up. However before Vincent had a chance to leave he ran into Greg, his eyes displayed shock. Vince sighed in annoyance because he knew that look, it meant there was something important and it was always bad news on his side.

"What is it?" Vincent grumbled as Greg stared through him.

Greg squinted at his snooty attitude.  
"Don't be snippy with me!" Greg snapped back at him, "We have a little bit of a problem with one of the new animatronics. You see that puppet thing? It's acting strange, it doesn't turn off, and we have reports of it making strange noises. You need to fix it before we lose more customers!"

Vincent shivered as he stuttered, "You're kidding?"

"No! Seriously if you don't fix it now we're going to have some serious cut backs! Listen if you fix it now I'll give you double overtime." Greg begged him in fears of losing profit.

Vincent didn't now how to handle this situation. He was absolutely terrified of facing the creature that was identical to his reoccuring nightmares. However he didn't know if he could tell his manager no, especially since it would be weird and suspicious for Vincent to act frightened by a machine. With a overbearing amount of regret he decided to take the fall, he would need to be brave.

"Stop acting hysterical, it's probably just a problem with the connections to the electricity. It's just like one of those battery fueled kids toys, if the connection is weak or the battery low it turns off and on randomly, and doesn't function right." Vincent explained to Greg with a mouth full of lies.

Greg sighed in relief, "Thank you! I knew we could count on you!"

With a skip in his step, Greg left quickly as he placed the keys in Vincent's care. Vincent didn't agree to locking up the building too. Feeling a tad betrayed he grabbed his toolbox, and made his way to the puppet creature's room. Upon entering it was darker than he wanted it to be, and not even the light switch was working. Disgruntled from his stroke of bad luck, he tore out a flashlight from his toolbox to quickly examine the room.

As soon as the light flicked on there was a marionette standing with its endoskeleton jammed inside the box. It isn't supposed to opperate without the endoskeleton. Vincent's heart felt like it was about to explode as it pounded violently against his chest. His nightmares became real life. The marionette stalked closer just like it did in his nightmares, and it stopped right in front of Vincent.

"Hello Vincent," The marionette chuckled in a distorted tone.

Vincent shivered as he mumbled, "This can't be real, this can't be real!"

"Oh, but it's all too real silly Vincent!" It declared as it hoverd over Vince, "Do you remember who you are Vincent? I still need your help, and I am far from broken. There are no strings attached to me."

He whimpered in fear, "I don't want anything to do with you!"

The marionette tilted its head as it made a creaking sound.  
It whispered, "I don't believe you really have a choice now do you Vincent?"

"What do you mean?" Vince asked with a shaking voice.

"I know you might not willingly help me Vincent, but I know who you are." It continued with a voice like silk, "You can't resist that bloodlust forever Vincent, and when you cave in I'll be here. Besides you'll be doing the world a favor."

Hearing enough from the vile beast he screamed, "NO!"

Grabbing onto his head Vincent closed his eyes and charged out of the room. As he ran he could he the marionette laughing at him in a mocking way. It wasn't broken, it was never broken, it just wanted to trick him into coming there. In a sudden stride Vince hit the wall and opened his eyes again. A throbbing pain shocked through his head as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. He should have never came here.

Gripping the keys tight in his hands, Vincent charged towards the front door. He knew that he needed to get out before the evilness consumed him. Vincent knew that once he left he should never come back, and all he could think about was the horrible monster behind him. Crashing into the front door he forced it open and swiftly closed it behind him. For a few moments he fumbled with the keys in his hands trying to lock the door as fast as he could.

A wave of relief washed over Vincent as he heard the clicking of the locked door. The only thought in his mind was the relief that he was safe from that vile creature. There was no way it could be the soul of a child. Nothing so innocent could ever be so evil, there was just something not right about that puppet. Taking a deep sigh, Vincent backed away from the doors nervously. Never come back, never come back. Vincent should have known better than to take this new position. He needed to get a new job and fast.

******  
END CHAPTER

 ** _Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to get back! I just finished my novel that I'm publishing so I was working a lot on that for the meantime. It's called Stuffed, and will be on Amazon/Kindle on October 31st! Also I just got that Steven Universe reference hah! Thanks for the nice reviews everyone, and hopefully you haven't given up on me yet XD! I'm aware this chapter is a little short, but I hope it's still enjoyable. Have a great day everyone!_**


End file.
